


Welcome to the Hwang’s

by Midge03



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dark, Family, Gen, Hyunjin is obsessive, I mean I guess it’s gory, Money, Pride, Rich - Freeform, Yeji is an attention seeker, gory, haunted, hwang siblings, itzy - Freeform, messed up family, power complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03
Summary: Where everything seems right but in reality, nothing is.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Welcome to the Hwang’s

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know what this is and if it’ll make sense, it’s just me trying to set a mood.

Welcome to the Hwang’s.

Where if you look close enough, you can see blood dripping down the walls, hidden by expensive tapestries and row upon row of paintings, all displaying leering faces of devilled ancestors. You might not see it at first glance, but their deep wrinkles hide the scriptures of hell, their living existences having been torture on those around them and their dead ones almost the same. 

Welcome to the Hwang’s.

Where you might at first see a complacent family, sitting around a dinner table in a room so designed that it looks fake. Even the wooden floors, in all their real and expensive glory, look plastic. But on closer observation you’ll realise that the father is holding a knife to his son’s throat and his mother is picking at pruned piece of broccoli, paying no heed.

Welcome to the Hwang’s.

Where the raven haired son has been so fed with lies that he thinks he knows best. His mind is ill with future fortune and pretty women, contaminated by his father’s spiteful strikes and from being worshipped by anyone and everyone. When his father stops scrutinising him, he will throw his fork down and leave; leave into an abyss of sick desires.

Welcome to the Hwang’s.

Where the daughter glosses through her pixelated screen, forming ideas of the world which should never have existed. She will never realise her mistake, and if you explain it, she won’t listen. Because knowingly reeling in people with her fatal charm only to drop them is but a sin, even if it is in the name of fun and good will.

Welcome to the Hwang’s.

Where the bookshelf is rotting but full of books; books which no one has read, leaving dust to settle and mottle. Cobwebs form too, spun by the tiny spiders in their heads, because how can they create a picture of life when all they know is their own needs and pride.

Welcome to the Hwang’s.

Where the fireplace is lit and roaring, and the sweet smell of vanilla fills the air, complimenting the scent of cedar wood, pumpkin pie and burning flesh. One would almost wonder why they had a fire lit in the middle of July.

Welcome to the Hwang’s.

Where poison seeps out of every crevice, and lives in the tea cups they sip from, putting cruel words and ill intentions into their mouths. Anyone who has stepped into their house will know this all too well, because they too were made to sip from the poisoned cup. 

Welcome to the Hwang’s.

Where you think you’re welcome but you really aren’t. You see, the mother wants to know your secrets and the father wants you gone. The daughter wants your full attention and the son thinks you’re his.

Welcome to the Hwang’s.

Where they’re all watching you, through knives and forks and pixelated screens. They know you’re there, they always did, they’ve read the scriptures of hell. You think you’re safe when you first see the plastic, but then they make you drink. The tea tastes bitter but oh so sweet and now, you see, you’re theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy your stay at the Hwang’s.


End file.
